Violin Strings
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, UxY. It was, for the most part, melodious; however the occasional note would slip into the melody, which was more akin to a cat being strangled.


**I'm on a serious roll tonight. Must be the caffine, and the need to finish the alphabet. Here's a little YumixUlrich, which also happens to be my fic-that-starts-with-a-V in this dictionary contest. Okay Rena, your turn.**

Humming absently to herself, Yumi made her way down the familiar dormitory corridor, heading in the direction of Ulrich and Odd's room. It was a path she knew well, having walked it almost daily to visit her boarder friends. She turned a corner, thoughts on things other than directions as she approached the appropriate dorm, no longer having to count the door numbers to know which one it was. Smiling to herself, she reached for the doorknob—

And stopped, brow furrowing at the strange sound coming from within the room. It was, for the most part, melodious; however the occasional note would slip into the melody, which was more akin to a cat being strangled. When this happened, an angry swear would echo in the room, sounding much like it was coming from Ulrich, and then the slightly musical--slightly not-so-much sound would continue.

Confused and curious, Yumi held her breath, wrapping her fingers around the door knob as gently as she could, not wanting to make so much as the slightest noise. She then began turning the knob, moving so slowly that she almost wasn't moving at all.

A slight creak from the knob had Yumi freezing, every muscle in her body tensing as she listened for any sign that the boy on the other side of the door realized she was coming. She heard only discordant music and another curse, however, and so continued her measured opening of the door.

When the knob had turned enough that the latch was free of the door frame Yumi paused, again listening to the boy inside the dorm. It seemed that Ulrich still had absolutely no idea that she was anywhere nearby, let alone just outside his door. Stifling a giggle, Yumi pulled the door open a crack, just enough to see inside the room. What she saw had her blinking in surprise, wondering if maybe she wasn't at the right room after all, and actually at the door of the dorm in which lived Ulrich's clone.

Because, sitting on his bed, music stand assembled before him, was Ulrich—playing a violin.

Leaning against the door frame, Yumi watched through the slim opening as the brunet shifted his grip on the instrument and resumed playing. Yumi didn't recognize the song, but she could only assume that it wasn't intended to sound quite as rough as it did flowing from Ulrich's violin strings. However, it sounded pleasant enough to Yumi, and she settled against the door to listen to Ulrich's symphony of half decent music and muttered curses.

As the song finally came to its end, Yumi could no longer stay hidden away and pulled the door completely open, revealing herself to a very flustered looking Ulrich.

"Yumi!" he shouted the moment she made her presence known. "How umm, how long we're you standing there?"

"I didn't know you played the violin," Yumi said in favor of giving the boy a proper answer. Ulrich's immediate response to the question was a brilliant blush.

"My mom wanted me to learn," he mumbled. "I don't really like it that much, actually," said, scowling at the interment in his hands. "But I have a lesson coming up, and the teacher knows I've not been practicing."

"I like the violin," Yumi said, pulling the door shut behind her as she stepped fully into the room. She glanced around, and then perched on the edge of Odd's bed.

"Yumi," Ulrich said, almost whining her name.

"Ulrich," Yumi whined back.

"I have to practice," Ulrich told her.

"So practice." Ulrich scowled at the dark haired girl as she settled more comfortably on Odd's bed.

"Would you mind leaving first?" he asked her.

"Why don't you play me a song?" Yumi suggested instead. Ulrich gave her a flat look, causing Yumi to grin.

"One song," he relented. "But just one. And then you'll leave me alone to practice?"

"I will," Yumi told him. Ulrich gave her a pointed look and she sighed. "I promise." Nodding in a satisfied way, Ulrich once more tucked his violin under chin. He hesitated, glancing up at Yumi, who motioned encouragingly. Then, with a sigh, he began playing.

Yumi did her best to not cringe at the notes that came out too high, and made sure to not look like she noticed when Ulrich missed a note completely. He didn't look at her as he played, his expression one of intense concentration, eyes fixed on the music laid out before him. To his credit, he did seem to be playing better with an audience, and he wasn't cursing at like he had been.

It was a slight improvement.

Eventually the song once more reached its climax and, with a crescendo of dissonant notes, petered out to an end. For a moment the final note echoed in the little room, eventually fading into silence.

Yumi's enthusiastic clapping cut through the air soon after, Ulrich smiling awkwardly as she applauded.

"How was it?" he asked. Yumi smiled.

"I've heard much worse," she assured him. "I thought it was wonderful.

"I still need more practice," Ulrich mumbled, ducking his head sheepishly. "So, umm," he trailed off, wanting to continue his practice in peace without actually telling Yumi to leave.

"I know, I know," she said, standing up. "I'm going. Good luck with your practicing," she added as she headed for the door.

"See you later Yumi," Ulrich said, waving his bow in her direction.

"Bye Ulrich. Oh, and Ulrich?" Yumi said, pausing as she was half way out the door.

"Hmm?" Yumi grinned playfully.

"Thanks for the serenade." With that Yumi hurried out into the hallway, leaving a furiously blushing and sputtering Ulrich in her wake.


End file.
